Dead Awakening
by BloodyAngel93
Summary: 201,568 people are returning from the dead. Only a few help these souls find their families and get back their lives. Harry potter is one of them. But as a a widow and a single dad the returning of the dead is as much a curse as it is a blessing.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, places, and/or things belonging to J.K. Rowling.

Also this story is also on though my name on there is Sirius_Remus. Just so everyone knows that. I hadn't originally planned on posting this here but I really wanted feedback.

Prologue: Fates Decision

It had been established that though they were missed by the living the dead were meant to stay dead. They had lived their life, and had lost it, they weren't allowed to get a second chance. This had always been the law, the rule, for the living are only kissed by death when their time has expired.

But one man, one beast, one monster changed everything broke all the rules and laws, disrupted the sacred balance of life and death. His birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the name he christened himself with was Voldemort. He did not give mercy for he knew not what it was, only that in his eyes it would make him weak. He killed day old children, toddlers clutching their teddy bears, he killed teens, mothers, fathers, grandparents, anyone who stood in his way was eliminated, anyone who disobeyed him was dealt with.

The fates could not stop him to do so would upset an even more delicate and fragile balance. That they would not interfere in the lives of mortals unless it was in the slightest of degrees and even mortals could destroy their carefully set plans. After all mortals often thought that their paths or destiny were laid out before them whether they wanted it to be or not, when in reality the path was there because they had started to walk that way. The fates did not control the lives of mortals, mortals controlled their own lives for the most part but having that control also means that their are those who have it that shouldn't. Voldemort had been one of those people and because the fates could not stop his madness and massacres they had to make subtle changes in people paths. Giving them ultimately the choice to continue on the direction they were going or to curve the way the path had tilted slightly.

But to do this if everything went according plan then one of the Fates children would have to be sacrificed. A person's humanity tested, intellectual and street smarts challenged, bonds of friendships pulled at until either they snapped or made themselves stronger. It was unfair that they had to destroy a person's life by setting him up to destroy the darkest of beings that had walked the earth. But sacrifices must be made.

The Fates had wanted a grown adult to be the one to defeat the Dark lord as he was known among his followers but instead the fates got a boy, a boy who wasn't even two years of age. It was cruel the way life had went but we all chose are destiny in some form the only true exceptions being when we're young to make any true decision. The boy was the one exception but his mother was not and she deciding to sacrifice her own life had laid down the foundation of what would be a dark, dreary, and perilous journey for her only son.

The boy was sent to live with relatives in hopes of being kept safe there, not allowed to go to his Godfather because an old man deemed it unsafe. Thus laying another layer to whom the boy would become. His Godfather chose to listen to the demons inside his mind that had swarmed him relentlessly as soon as he learned his best friends were dead. He decided to get revenge but was fooled and thus deciding his own fate.

The boy so young and innocent was subjected to physical, emotional, and mental abuse from his relatives. His relatives were given the choices to try and mend fences with the only living member of a family they had long ago pushed away or to continue hating said family. They chose the latter and let their hatred be known to the boy who had done nothing wrong, who had never chosen his fate. But the day came when the boy learned and he was given his very first choice. He was given the option of to continue asking questions in hopes of knowledge or listen to his relatives words and fists when they said to ask no questions. He chose and because of that decision he learned to get everything from books and experience, not from asking. If it could not be read and could not be experienced then it was something he did not get to learn.

The boy grew up not really knowing who he was, what he was, or who he could be.....he grew up only knowing the worst of what people thought of him instead of knowing the best as well. He was not praised for being a wonderful artist with skills beyond his years, he was not congratulated for the academic awards he received, instead his drawings were ripped up, his hands and feet burned for his show of intelligence.

It was a harsh life and the fates tried to alter his life for the good but the boy had no true escape and those around him weren't willing to go with the curve, instead sticking to the straight and narrow. Year after year they were forced to watch his pain and suffering as he faced and escaped things most men have not even dreamed of facing.

The day came when the boy was forced to become a man and that day he cried tears of grief and the Fates cried with him, for him. Ironically the boy was the first to curve slightly in his path the way the fates had wanted, never to the extent they wanted but enough to let him know there was love, joy, and happiness to be had in the world.

The day also came when ultimate sacrifices had to be made and made they were, in hauntingly huge numbers. But the man survived through a mere technicality and yet he did not quit, as many would once their task completed. Instead he helped lead the world into a better direction, a direction that no one had dared hoped could be achieved.

The destruction of Voldemort was stunning, breathtaking in a horrible and treacherous way. The fates knew what they wanted to do but were unsure if the consequences of such actions would be the ones that they hoped for. But it wasn't until the actions of one man that they decided to set their plans into motion, disregarding their laws, and hoping for the best. Because of one Harry James Potter's actions Fate had decided to send the dead back, to heal those who had been permanently and temporarily injured from Voldemort and his followers.

Fate knew that though Voldemort had destroyed them Harry would make sure they got the second chance they deserved.......the chance he hadn't allowed himself to have, the chance to love, be loved, and live.

A/N Is it worth posting more for? I've written two other chapters already but I'll post them only if everyone thinks its worth it.


	2. Chapter 2:Meetings

Chapter Two: Meetings

"You do realize that if any more of the dead keep returning then we're not going to have any place to put them despite the fact that we're magical. Who knew Voldemort had killed this many people?" Ron complained in a voice that sounded much like that of a child. Harry shook his head in exasperation as he tuned his friend out. He loved his friend he did but he heard enough whining when he went home that he didn't need to hear it at work.

A few short years ago Hogwarts school would have been just that a school but now it was refuge, a place for those who had returned from the dead to stay at until their affairs were in order and they could stand on their own feet. Harry didn't understand why the dead were returning or why patients with curse injuries were being healed seemingly out of thin air, all he knew was that they were. 198,568 dead souls had returned so far and an estimated 3000 more remained to be brought back.

This caused most great joy to be able to have back those they loved and had lost. But to some like Harry and Ron it was sometimes viewed as a horrible and troublesome curse. Hundreds of children displaced because their parents were either still dead or had changed their name and went else where. Hundreds of adults unable to remember their names and so they were unable to figure out if they had families. So many lives in limbo.

Though that wasn't to say that Harry wasn't happy that people got a second chance at life when their lives had been so quickly and horribly taken. But he had a selfish secret he wished that all the dead could be brought back and not just those who were murdered. That had been one of the first things Harry and his friends had noticed two years ago when the dead began popping out of thin air, that they had all been murdered by Voldemort or his followers.

Harry sighed as he glanced at his watch 4:30pm. He was going to be checking out in thirty minutes. He was a 'volunteer' at the Hogwarts Refugee Center or HRC as it was nicknamed. The term volunteer could be used loosely though, once working at HRC it was hard to stop. Not that most didn't want to, it was depressing seeing hundreds, thousands, of kids crying for their parents and being held by one another. The horror stories that flowed from not only the children's mouths but the adults as well could make some of the most hardened and cruel hearts shiver in disgust and fear.

No it was hard to stop because you always felt guilty the volunteers were down to a low number of only fifty. And when dealing with thousands of lost souls in limbo fifty people wasn't nearly enough and so you couldn't bring yourself to worsen those numbers.

"You're not listening to me are you?" Ron asked while nudging his elbow into Harry's ribs. Harry dodged the nudge on instinct and shook his head no at Ron.

"I'm thinking." Ron rolled his eyes at his friend. That was all he seemed to do lately was think.

"You're no fun anymore." Ron complained again and despite the fact that Harry knew there was truth to the statement he couldn't help but feel a slight pang in his chest.

"You mean compared to the loads of fun I was when their was an evil mass murderer after me? I'm sorry I haven't been able to go out with you for our used to be once monthly drinks but you know why I can't do that anymore. I would have thought you would have understood my situation, what with the kids at home and me.......being a single parent I can't do the fun things I used to be able to do." Harry's voice carried an edge to it letting Ron know he was close to stepping over a fragile line.

"I know I'm sorry. I just wish you could have some relaxation you know? You spent your whole life fighting and running and the moment you get to be able to sit back and be normal everything goes to hell and you're left running and fighting a new battle all over again." Ron's voice was softer and more mature then it had ever been during his Hogwarts years.

Ron knew the struggles his friend faced and felt sympathy for him, though that still did not quiet the small lone voice in his mind that told him he was loosing his friend. Ron knew Harry wasn't doing it on purpose and that raising four kids by ones self was a task he didn't even want to comprehend himself taking on. But all Harry did was volunteer until 5:00pm and then he went home and took care of his kids. Living off the fortune his parents had left him and the decent sized amount of gold he gets from George's store every month.

Harry loved working before.....when things were how they were meant to be. But that ended four and a half years ago when Harry was twenty. At twenty years of age Harry didn't look like a twenty year old. Gray hairs could be seen quite visibly in his hair which he had let grow out to his shoulders, worry lines marred his face along with the scars that came from the many battles he had been in, his shoulders were always tense and though he still carried the aura of a leader if you looked at him long enough you could see a deep seated tiredness. A tiredness that had blossomed from his heart and swelled outwards until it permeated his skin and his bones were filled with not marrow but exhaustion. An exhaustion that is not easily cured.

No Harry was not the same reckless, heroic boy that he had known just two and a half years ago. Back when he still had the love of his life, the one that helped carry the burden of life and loss.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you become a parent you begin fighting a whole new set of battles that if you lose doesn't so much hurt you as it would your child. Hence the reason you fight harder and longer.......that's the reason I fight harder and longer because I'll be damned if my kids get hurt by something I could have protected them from." Harry's voice was cold and yet after years of being friends with him for so long Ron knew that it was only cold to cover up his hysteric desperation.

"But who's protecting you?" Ron asked though he already knew the answer.

"No one. But that's the price paid to have loved and lost is it not?" Harry sighed heavily and seemed to shrink a bit as if more weight had been added to him.

Ron feared for his friend. Harry was breaking and in some ways already shattered. If no one was willing to help pick up the pieces then Ron feared that they would forever be lost and Harry, his best mate, would be no more then a memory. He could not heal him, Hermione could not heal him, even his kids could not heal him completely for his heart was what was shattered and only the rekindled flame of new romance could save Harry from being a mere shell.

Silence descended on the duo as they walked down the halls that were familiar to them. Voices ahead of them made them pause as they stopped to listen trying to assess how to confront the newcomers.

"Where the hell are we?" Asked a male's voice a voice Harry and Ron recognized immediately; Sirius.

"Looks like Hogwarts." Said another man's voice; Remus.

"Why are we in Hogwarts?" A woman's voice asked lightly as if she were asking about the weather. Ron glanced at Harry in time to see him nod.

They both began walking to the voices one with slight trepidation the other with a pounding heart. As they rounded the corner to the right they came face to face with five people, all of whom like the others before them were deemed lost forever. The group stared at them and Ron stared back but Harry merely glanced at them as if this was an every day occurrence.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, if you'll follow me I'll get your information down and get you settled into your rooms." His voice was professional, detached and yet the slight waver in his voice betrayed his emotions.

"Harry, are you trying to pull a Moony? What's up with all the grey hairs?" Sirius asked amusement in his voice. But his eyes were sad and stormy grey, he knew and saw the changes in his godson and knew that most of those changes weren't for the good. Harry just let a small weary smile cross his face.

He helped everyone to their feet noticing how Remus and Sirius were clasping hands instead of Remus holding hands with Tonks. Harry took note of it before pushing it back into the farthest reaches of his mind. Lily hugged him tightly and he hugged her back just as tightly. The same thing with his father, who he was taller then by three inches.

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Sirius asked lightly looking around the halls of his once long ago school.

"To the hospital wing where you will be checked out for any injuries or other health problems and while that's going on I'll be asking you standard questions that need to be answered truthfully. Then I'll set you up in rooms pending on how you want to be paired if you want to be paired at all." Harry explained calmly.

"Harry, they've just returned from the dead......I'm sure they want to be paired with somebody." Ron said rolling his eyes. Harry just shook his head and remained silent as if Ron's comment didn't deserve a retort.

"Actually I'd like my own room please." Tonk's spoke up quietly as if afraid of the response her statement would bring. Harry merely looked at her for a moment before nodding and continuing to walk down the empty corridor. Ron stared a her for a second dumfounded before closing his mouth and following Harry.

Silence descended upon the group as they steadily made there way to the hospital wing. Once there Madam Pomfery began her usual exam that she had now preformed a countless number of times. While Harry asked standard questions such as name, date of birth, last name, maiden name in the case of his mother and Tonk's, and age. All of the questions he himself could have answered but legally he couldn't.

"Everyone seems to be in perfect health despite the fact that they've comeback to life after years of being gone." At the mention of years Remus opened his mouth to say something his eyes wide with horror.

"He's fine. Perfectly healthy, happy, normal kid. Likes to make trouble though." Harry told him without looking at him. His voice was low and understanding. Remus nodded his thanks while Sirius listened on intently. "Thank you Poppy." Harry nodded to her before turning around and walking aback out the door, the rest of the group, minus Poppy, following behind him.

"Hey Harry, you think you can handle them? Hermione wanted me home early something about it being our anniversary." Harry snorted at Ron's confused tone.

"Please tell me you remembered to get her _Something_." Harry stressed the last word remembering the year before with slight fear and a bunch of amusement.

"Yes, I did thank you very much. Though I don't see what the big deal is about anniversaries." Harry cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well I don't see the point in them either but the key important thing to remember is, is that she does see what's important about them therefore you must act like you think its important as well."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be giving romance advice." Sirius laughed lightly as he ruffled Harry's hair. Harry grinned slightly though a shadow passed over his face.

"Who would've thought?" But his voce wasn't amused though he laughed slightly, it was forced. He didn't like where the conversation was going and he let them know it in the nicest way possible. Ron slipped away quietly knowing his friend could take care of everything.

The rest of the trip was silent but Harry felt his parents stares on the back of his head. As they came into a new corridor the doors on each side was numbered with a letter and number.

"Here we are. You two are in A6." Harry said pointing at his mom and dad. "Tonks room A8, Sirius and Remus room A5. I'll come by in the morning around twelve and we'll be able to talk more personally then. Any questions?" Before they could answer another voice rang down the corridor.

"Harry, what are you still doing here?" Harry turned to see Neville walking towards him, with two people following behind him. The confusion on his face made Harry check his watch. Cursing quietly as he saw he was thirty minutes late and hadn't flooed Molly to tell her he wouldn't be able to pick up his kids until the morning.

"Ron left so I'm taking his shift again. I just forgot to floo and tell Molly that." Harry voice had turned weary defeated though he tried to keep it as casual as he could. Anger flashed in Neville's eyes.

"He left again? Last month it was a sudden appointment that he forgot about! The month before that he said he had to leave because Hermione needed him at home, that it was an emergency. We both know that there wasn't an appointment and the only emergency at that house was her and his need to be close to one another in the bedroom. It's one thing if he left his shift to someone else but he always leaves it on you because he knows you won't fight him on it because he's your best mate. Does he forget you have kids that want their father, that need their father at home. Does he forget that there's no one else at said home to watch them when he get the sudden urge to skip off on his duties?" Neville's anger was something Harry had seen before in the years following the end of the war. And his opinion on the matter of Ron and his actions was well known. So well known that Ron and Neville had a hard time being in the same room together.

Harry sighed trying to ignore the shocked looks his parents were giving him and the looks of pride from his Godfather and the man he considered an uncle. Harry looked closely at the people behind Neville and noticed that it was Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents.

"Nev....."Harry sighed tiredly. In truth he wanted to get home and spend the evening with his kids. In truth he was pissed off at Ron. In truth he agreed with Neville whole heartily. Neville knew this and so he just shook his head and quicker then most eyes can see he summoned Harry's volunteer pass. Conjured up the scanner that allowed Volunteers to check out after their shift is up. He scanned Harry's card and three it back to him when the machine said, "you are now clocked out Mr. Potter, thank you."

Neville walled over to Harry and stood so he was close to his ear and whispered.

"Go home Harry. I can see it in your eyes you want to be with your children. Those here will understand and they'll be here tomorrow waiting for you. Alright?" Harry nodded as Neville backed away a sad smile on his face.

"Good night." He said to those standing there and turned away quickly, his head just a fraction higher, just a fraction less defeated.

A/N Here's chapter two. Hope you like. If you did please review if you didn't please review also. Constructive criticism is wanted. Also this will be slash.


	3. Chapter 3:Teddy Bear

Harry apparated about twenty feet from the Burrow at the appartion point. Wards still protected the burrow from the few remaining Death Eaters that knew the Weasley's had played a rather large roll in the destruction of their dark lord. Harry sighed as he let his emotions roll over him as he looked up at the large and yet crooked, worn, house. So many memories of laughter, love, family, happiness, heartbreak, loss. He had found a family in this house and yet he had lost that family to in so many ways.

They say war changes the very makeup of people. That what used to make them tick no longer does. Harry believed that. It was that reason that him and Ron could no longer have a meaningful conversation without arguing. Harry had changed. Ron had changed. The world around them had changed. And so in all the changing so did their relationship. A relationship that fought to maintain a breaking, or broken friendship, while all the while trying to step towards that ledge that would make them only passing acquaintances that had used to have been friends. He had lost Ginny the love of his life and mother of his children. She had understood him even after the final battle. But she was gone and even though the remaining Weasley family tried to include him he was not their family, not anymore. Only one thing connected this family to him anymore and he was about to pick them up for the night.

As he walked up to the front door schooling his expression to one of calm happiness he hoped above anything that this visit would be brief. After all tomorrow Alexandria would be able to watch them for the five hours he would be at work. Knocking on the door he had to only wait a few moments before he heard the rush of five pairs of feet running to the door. When it opened five faces peered out at him with smiles on their faces.

James Isaiah Potter was the oldest out of his set of triplets. With a messy mop of hair like his father and grandfather before him. Hazel eyes held mischief and an innocence only a three almost four year old can have. He was the prankster in training.

Severus Conner was the middle triplet. He was a lot like Harry. Quiet, reserved, liked to observe then be in the spotlight. He had black hair that laid atop his head in relative neatness. His eyes were emerald green like his father's and his grandmother's.

Lily Rose was the youngest and had the severest temper out of the three. People knew when she was unhappy because she told them. But she loved to cuddle and be read to. Her red hair and chocolate brown eyes were a tribute to her mother.

Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonks' son. In his normal appearance he had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. He looked a lot like his father in fact the only real distinctive thing he got from his mother was the fact that he had the rare ability to change his appearance at will. Six and a half years old he was already an old soul in the sense that he seemed to sense what people needed emotionally and mentally. He loved pranks and was the teacher to James.

Kieran Taylor was his only adopted son. He was eight years old and wiser then most adults. With long black hair that came to his shoulders and startling blue eyes that turned amber on full moon. He loved getting into politics with anyone who would debate with an eight year old. He was the other kids' protector and older brother. They learned from him and in turn he learned from them.

"Daddy!' was screeched by three little mouths while Kieran smiled. Bending down Harry steadied himself just in time as they all rushed him. Hugging and laughter and love filled this reunion as a joyous event and the emotions that had swirled around in his head moments before were pushed away until another time.

As he stood up he smiled down at his kids, they were his only reason for going on, and he knew no other person or thing could tie him so securely to this earth.

"How have you all been? You've been good for Grandma Weasley haven't you?" He asked them a serious look on his face. Lily and Severus nodded, Kieran Shrugged a small smile on his lips, while James glanced at Teddy causing them both to grin. It was their usual response. Chuckling slightly he hurried them inside seeing as the night was chilly and they were all bare foot.

"Harry dear, how was work today?" Harry turned and smiled slightly at Molly. The woman he had met in the train station that day was gone. No longer was she the plump, kind, smiling woman she had been. In her place was a woman who had lost to much weight from stress, lines marred her face before it was their time to come, her hair was no longer the straight and neat hair it had been instead it was frazzled and messy. Loosing two kids had been hard on her and even though she knew that she would get Fred back the knowledge that she had lost Ginny forever was to much for her as a mother. Harry hoped as a father he would never have to know the pain of loosing a child let alone two.

"It was good. Sorry I'm late we had new arrivals right before it was time for me to check out. I didn't get time to tell you I was going to be late." Harry explained to the woman who had been his first ever mother figure. Now she was the woman he had a hard time being in the same room with.

"Oh, its alright. We were just fine here. I figured something had come up that's why I didn't have the children ready." Harry waved her off silently telling her it was fine.

"Alright everyone with the last name of potter and Lupin listen up closely." Harry paused until he was sure he had the children's attention. "We're going to have a race and see who ever can find there shoes and socks and put them on the fastest will win a big bowl of ice cream and an hour added to their bedtime for the rest of the week." The children cheered as Harry knew they would. They loved ice cream and they were always begging for more time before bed. The kids split up running in different directions, squeals escaping their mouths as their eyes sparkled.

"So how were they really?" Harry asked Kieran who laughed slightly.

"The usual. James put Cockroach clusters into Mrs. Weasley's Soup under the watchful eyes of Teddy of course." Kieran said a smile in his voice and on his face. His Face was still that of a boy but the scars that marred his face and the pain that dwelled in his eyes proved he had stopped being a child a long time ago.

"Daddy, I need help." James yelled from the other room. a chorus of "me too" filled the air.

It was thirty minutes later when Harry and his kids stepped out of the fire place. Kieran first with James, Teddy second with Severus, and Harry last with Lily. The younger three still being to young to travel safely through floo.

His house was a beach front in Alaska and unlike the tropical places that had the water brightly colored as the sun reflected off of it, the Alaska coast was more reserved, refined and to most it could be considered dreary on most days. But Harry had seen its beauty had seen the wildlife walking on the beach as the waves lapped lazily at their feet.

The house itself was 3 stories high. The first floor being the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and his study. Second story being nothing but bedrooms and third story being one big play room that looked as if a tornado lived in it.

Dinner was an excited affair though the meal itself was rather simple. Sandwiches, all of them different. Lily being allergic to most meats was a vegetarian, Teddy and Kieran both having werewolf blood in their veins had all meat on there's except that Kieran had grapes on his and Teddy had cherries, James had a mixtures of vegetables and meat drenched in ranch dressing, and Severus had the perhaps the oddest with mash potatoes drenched in mayonnaise and shredded cheese, Harry's was a traditional sandwich. He decided he needed to be the control in the midst of his chaotic children's food choices.

After everyone had finished eating and taking their plates to the kitchen the word play was passed around from kid to kid like wildfire jumping from dry grass to dry grass. They all lined up in pairs except for Lily who was in the front of the line and Harry who was in the very back. Watching closely as the younger ones made their way slowly up the stairs, Harry smiled. These were his kids, even Teddy, was his kid.

Of course Teddy knew Remus was his father and Harry made sure to tell him a bunch of stories since he had first met him after the war. But watching him grow up, being the one who disciplined him, and hugged him, and loved him, it was hard to not see him as his son. It was even harder now that Remus was back. There was no doubt in his mind that once everyone was settled Remus would want his son to live with him. It was his right and he deserved to have his son. Harry knew that the days were numbered, he was going to lose a son but Remus was going to gain his. Harry didn't know how to feel about that.

If there was one thing Harry loved about his kids it was their miraculous ability to entertain themselves. Which wasn't such an accomplishment for the older kids but for the younger ones, it was an amazing feat. Kieran went immediately over to the small bookshelf and pulled a book down, showing the cover to Teddy who had followed him over there, at Teddy's nod, Kieran sat down on the huge red bean bag that was showed in the corner beside the bookshelf. He lifted up his arm allowing Teddy to nuzzle into his side as he began to softly read .

James went over to Lily as they both pulled out there toy instruments. James loving the drums and Lily loving the piano. In the middle of the toy strewn room was a small Childs desk. At it Sat Severus who out of his kids was the loner, not because the others didn't try to include him, he just merely was a loner. He truly like observing other people. He said it was what helped him draw them. And if Harry was being truthful, Severus' ability to draw was astounding for someone so young.

Harry sat down in the middle of the room shoving the toys out of his way and sighed. The worries of the day still weighed heavily on his shoulders and he wondered how he was going to break the news to Teddy, that his daddy was back. He shook his head pushing those thoughts away roughly. This moment was the the right time for serious contemplation, this moment was meant to enjoy his family. It was the one thing he loved about being home and having his kids surrounding him, it was the one time he allowed his worries to float away and be swept away in their innocence.

"Daddy!" Severus called softly through the hum of toys being shuffled and laughter and something resembling music. Harry looked over at him with a small smile on his face. "tome here and 'dook" While most kids had problems with 'r' and 's' Severus had a problem pronouncing 'c' and 'l'. With a sigh Harry stood up slowly and made his way over to his middle child.

Looking down at what Severus had drew Harry felt his throat closing up. Unmistakably was six drawn people and Harry could easily tell who was who. It was their family......but what stopped his heart was that there was someone clasping hands with the drawn figure of himself. The person had no face and though for a moment Harry had thought Severus had drew Ginny he hadn't. Whoever he had drawn from what little detail his son had given him Harry knew that he had never met the man before. And he was exactly that, a man.

Harry had never been ashamed of his sexuality, for love was love whether it was with someone of the same gender or not. He was bi and had been since he was thirteen or at least that was the youngest age he truly recognized it for what it was. It was a natural thing to him even though there was still those who looked down on it. Though while the prejudice of same sex couples was not as profound in the wizarding world it was still there. Still felt by the ones it affected.

"That's great, Bub, but who is that?" Harry asked as casually as he could. It wasn't the first time that Severus had drawn something odd but the thing was, was that most of the things that he drew ended up coming true in some way.

"That's Taydor Marked." Severus said looking up at him with his child eyes, showing a true and pure innocence. Harry tried a few more times to get more out of him but Severus remained steadfast in not saying anything more.

Looking down at his watch he saw that it was 8:00 only thirty minutes left until he had to put everyone down for the night. Sighing he readied himself for the inevitable fights and tantrums about to occur. Bath time was never a pleasant activity for anyone at least not until said tantrum throwers were in the bath, then suddenly everything became ok.

"Severus, its time to go take a bath ok." Harry murmured in his ear. He figured he might as well get the easiest one out of the youngest three out of the way. Severus nodded and let go of his crayon before lifting up his arms towards Harry, letting him know what he wanted.

With a small smile Harry lifted him up into his arms and carried him out of the room down the first flight of steps and down a hallway before they came to Severus' room. Putting him down Harry stretched.

"You want to pick out your own PJ's for the night, Bub?" Harry asked gently noticing Severus' eyes were beginning to droop. At the offer though he perked back up slightly and nodded yes.

After a lengthy search of trying to find the right bottom for the right top and then choosing which color and pattern later Harry was setting a tired Severus into the bathtub. Harry looked at his son and sighed. He was the smallest boy and often frail looking compared to James. Wetting his hair he poured a small dab of shampoo into his hand and started to gently massage the boys scalp.

Harry repeated the same routine with James and Lily both of who threw a fit that would have made Merlin himself cower at the level of noise they made. Though the difference was that Harry picked out their clothes, much to their chagrin (all of them took great pride in picking out their own clothes) But by the time he put them down and covered them up they all held the glassy look of sleepiness and without to much fuss he was able to give them a kiss goodnight with a whispered I love you before exiting the rooms.

With only five minuets left before 8:30 Harry walked calmly back into the playroom to find Kieran holding Teddy in his arms. As a werewolf, what should have been extremely difficult if not impossible, was nothing to him. Kieran Smiled slightly at Harry as he entered the room.

"I didn't want to wake him up." Kieran explained sheepishly. Harry Laughed softly before smiling gently.

"That's ok. We both know how he gets when he's woken up, cranky as can be for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, that's why its a good thing that he wakes up really early." Kieran said with a smile.

"A very good thing." Harry laughed taking Teddy out of Kieran's hands without trying to disturb the sleeping boy. "Now go shower and get ready for bed, alright?" Kieran nodded and walked down the stairs and out the room.

Sighing softly he walked over to the light switch and flipped it down, shutting off the lights. Luckily the stairs were right beside the light switch and so Harry didn't have the worry of trying not to fall over toys with Teddy in his arms.

Walking to Teddy's room was like walking into outer space, with both magical and muggle methods, allowing for the ultimate outer space experience. The floor was Pitch black but with swirls of colors that had a 3 dimensional feel to it. And really while it was painted on the floor due to magic looked thousands of miles away was the planet Earth. The walls were the same colors as the floor but had all the other planets in the solar system, all of which though seemed to be farther away then they were. The ceiling was one huge sun that had been spelled to shine brightly during the day but as night fell a huge full moon would take the sun's place. His room was not meant for those who get disoriented easily because when you stood in this room the visual allusions made it feel as if you were standing on nothing at all, as if you were weightless.

Teddy had always been fascinated by the stars, by what they represented, and what other kinds of life might be out there on other planets. There were days when Harry even envied this room, only his room was not spectacular. All of his kids had a themed room that they had chosen. All of them. All of them were complicated but all of them fit the person staying in that room. His room on the other hand was white walls, a bed, a dresser, and not much else. He'd been living in this house for over three years and still he had not decorated it. He couldn't bring himself to, decorating the master bedroom had always been Ginny's job, and even though he knew she was gone it still felt wrong.

With a shake of his head Harry crossed over to where the bed lay in three strides. The bed itself looked like one huge crystal that glowed softly, casting a haunting light off causing everyone to look angelic. Laying Teddy down softly he covered him up in his blanket that was covered in stars and pulled it up to his chin right where he liked it.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Harry just stared at the little boy in front of him. His mouth was open slightly causing him to snore softly, sandy blonde haired locks fell into his face. He would have to give this up in a matter of weeks maybe a month and a half at the longest. He knew Remus wouldn't keep him from Teddy, his mind and heart knew that, but it also knew that the moment he told Teddy about his dad being back everything was going to change. Daddy would be back and he Harry would Become the Cool Uncle whom he goes to see every once an a while. But he was Happy for Teddy for being able to get this chance to get to know his father so early on in his life but at the same time he was sad for it. Bittersweet is what most would call it and he would agree.

"Uncle 'Arry?" Teddy mumbled a he opened his eyes slightly. Harry looked down at him and smiled gently.

"Yeah its me Kiddo." Harry sniffed as softly as he could but it was still to loud. Teddy heard it and his eyes flew open wide once he processed the noise.

"What's Wrong?" He asked, his voice still having the tone of a child. The slurring of words.

"I've got something to tell you. Something that happened today." Harry tried to think of a way to say what needed to be said. After all how do tell a child who has just come to understand what Death means that his father has come back from the dead?

"Ok....." His voice sounded small, so worried. Harry scooted farther onto the bed gathering up the boy in his arms. Teddy snuggled down into him, laying his head on Harry's chest

"You know how I told you that when someone dies they leave to go somewhere else and live, somewhere we can't follow until we die?" Harry asked. A nod pushed him onward. "well do you also remember that I told you that everyone on this Planet we call earth who lost someone to the really bad guy named Tom was coming back? Was returning from the place we can't follow back to us?" By this time tears were streaming down Harry's face and he made no move to wipe them away, Teddy was already wiping them off his face with his small hands.

"Yeah, you said it was a gift. Like a Christmas present only better, though I don't think there's a lot of things better then a Christmas present." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his Godsons words.

"Yeah, well, one of those things happened today. You know how I told you that your Daddy had to leave for a while and that we couldn't talk to him while he was away. Remember how I said that one day he would come back and that you'd get to talk to him, see him, hug him?" Harry paused to see what Teddy would do and his pause was rewarded, Teddy nodded his eyes wide as he sat straight up and watched Harry with unwavering eyes. "Well, today your Daddy came back and the first thing he asked about was you." Harry held his breath wondering what to do or what to say now that he had dropped the proverbial bomb.

Teddy just stared at him for a minute with wide eyes before he turned to his night stand where a picture sat. Crawling over to it he picked it up and just stared at it for a minute. The picture was of Remus holding a sleeping Teddy it was one of Teddy's favorites as well out of all the other pictures they had of Remus.

"He's back. Daddy's back." Teddy whispered and when he looked up his eyes were filled with tears and there was a small smile on his face. Harry smiled gently though the action was slightly forced.

"Yeah he's back and you'll get to see him soon, ok? But for right now you need to get some sleep." Harry told him tickling his side a little earning a giggle. Sighing he stood up and stretched before bending down and kissing Teddy on the forehead.

"I love you, kiddo." Harry whispered as Teddy stared up at him with sleepy and yet excited eyes.

"I love you to, Uncle Harry." With a small smile Harry ruffled his hair gently before walking out of the room and shutting the door gently.

Walking into Kieran's room he saw that all the lights were off except for the small lamp. Kieran was staring up at the ceiling with weary old eyes that showed he'd seen to much, had been around to much. He was old in his soul and yet his body was so young. Kieran's eyes didn't move as Harry walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"He's back." it wasn't a question and Harry didn't have to ask who he meant.

"Yes." He answered anyway wanting something to do or say but finding nothing.

"He'll be leaving then." Once again it wasn't a question and though the 'he' was different this time Harry didn't have to ask who it was, he was talking about.

"Eventually." Harry replied quietly. Kieran still did not look anywhere but the ceiling and for a second Harry wondered what exactly it was he saw.

"Soon." There was an odd note in Kieran's voice that Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was or not. The same went for his words, they caused a knot to form within his stomach.

"Goodnight Kieran, I love you." Harry leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He heard Kieran sigh and mered his sigh with one of his own before standing up and shutting off the lamp before walking to the door.

"Dad." Kieran's soft voice caused Harry to turn around. Glowing amber eyes stared into his own expressing a sorrow that took his breath away.

"Yeah?"

"You won't lose him you know. Things will change but we always knew they would. Nothing stays the same. But that doesn't mean he's going to love us any less or want less to do with us." His voice was hoarse and Harry saw his eyes begin to glow even brighter.

"I know that. Well, at least my mind does, my heart on the other hand well not so much." Harry felt one lone tear make its way down his cheek.

"Yeah, I feel like that to but its not my heart that can't understand that. Its the wolf inside of me that demands not to lose our, my, Teddy-Bear. I love you dad. G'night." Kieran turned away from him and stared at his wall and Harry just nodded knowing that any kind of words right now or any comfort would not be received well.

He shut the door softly before he walked down the last flight of steps to turn off all of the lights that had been left on and to clean up the messes that had been left by dinner and having five wound up kids running around. After all that was done he walked back up to his room and looked at his alarm clock. It was digital and the glaring red numbers informed him it was already 10:30pm.

With a tired yawn he slowly undressed before walking over to his dresser and trying to find pajama bottom and finally succeeding in finding a silk black bear that had a crimson red strip running down the outer side of both legs. He had gotten into the habit of sleeping without a shirt after Ginny had passed away and he had never broken the habit.

Laying down beneath his covers he stared at his nightstand where a picture of Ginny lay. Her hair curled around her face where it laid on her shoulders. Her eyes danced as she smiled widely. The picture wasn't magical and so it didn't move but it had caught who she had been in that one still picture then a moving photograph would have ever been able to do.

Harry felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes as he remembered her, her laugh, her smile, her temper, her hands as they ran down his shoulders. She would have known what to do with the whole Teddy situation. She would have known what to say to him now, what to tell Kieran, what to say to Teddy. It was at times like these when her absence spoke more loudly then at any other time.

Harry didn't try to stop the tears that were now cascading now his face nor did he try to stop the sobs that broke out through his body. It was at times like these when he realized once more that Ginny was never coming back, that her side of the bed would always remain cold.

It was times like these when he would realize that he was alone, alone in raising five kids, alone in having to give up one of those five. He was alone.

A/N This is a very long chapter, one of the longest I have ever written. So be glad and happy I know I am. As always please review constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
